My Infatuation
by RavenChristina
Summary: Selene realizes something about Michael that she never knew before...


My Infatuation

By

Scoutfan22

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own "Underworld". Yeah, I don't.

Summary: Selene realizes something she never really knew before about Michael.

Feedback: 

Rating: PG-13

Author's Notes: Hey guys! I recently just saw "Underworld" and fell madly in love with it. So, being as I am, I have to write a story. This is a one-shot from Selene's point of view. It's set a few weeks after the end of the movie.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He sleeps, but I cannot. So many things tumble round in my head, mixing up my thoughts here and there. Elders be damned, why am I watching him sleep like I am obsessed?

But I am as I watch him sleep. He's more peaceful than he has been in the last few days. Lucian's memories have not plagued his sleep as much as they used to and neither do mine. His breathing is soft and gentle. His eyes are closed, but I know their color from memory; soft hazel that haunt my dreams.

Michael is slowly growing used to his new body. Like a vampire, he needs blood, but like a lycan he needs food, so he mixes the two. I remember he seemed to take delight in my disgust at him mixing blood and a chocolate milkshake together. He reminds me of that every now and then.

I look away. If I look any longer, I will give into temptation and kiss those thin lips.

Ugh, is this my curse? To watch him and fight my inner turmoil? Dammit, I sound like a bad horror novel!

_"You're infatuated with him, aren't you?"_

Craven's words ring suddenly in my head, and I sit up with a start.

Obsessed? No.

Infatuated? Maybe.

In love…?

As I ponder this, Michael begins to move in his sleep. "No… Sonja… please, just let them… no… her father… the twins… let them be, they're only little children…"

Oh god. My little nieces. He's dreaming of the night they were killed. When Viktor…

He begins thrashing around violently as he screams "NO, DON'T KILL HER PLEASE, I'LL DO ANYTHING, JUST DON'T—" He wakes up, "SELENE!!!"

He stands up and looks around for me, frantic. "Selene? Where are you?"

I shake myself out of the state of shock and step out of the shadows. "I'm right here, Michael."

He looks at me, and a look of relief goes across his face, then horror. "Oh god. I dreamed that they found us, and Viktor was still alive, and he was going to kill you like he killed Sonja and make me watch like he did Lucian, and I couldn't… I couldn't…"

He breaks down sobbing, and he looks so pitiful that I cannot help myself. I go to him and catch him as he collapses. A little thrill goes through me as I realize how close we are, but I feel that my undead heart will break as he sobs uncontrollably in my arms, clutching at me desperately.

"There, there, shh. It's all right. I'm here. It was just a dream, Michael. Shh…"

I rock him back and forth as he calms down. Finally he's sniffling quietly, and then there are no more sounds from him.

He looks up at me, and I realize I have fallen in love with him. It's no longer an infatuation, but an emotion within me I thought was dead long ago.

And what surprises me is the same emotion reflected back in Michael's eyes. I remember that kiss that we shared in the Ziodex hideout, and I lick my lips unconsciously. He leans up and gently kisses me, putting all his emotion into it.

I kiss back, just as gently and just as much emotion. It deepens, then he pulls away and we breathe heavily, gazing into each other's eyes.

"Will you hold me till I fall asleep?" he asks rather quietly. I smile and nod as he puts his head in my lap.

"Sleep now. We won't be leaving for a bit longer." I say as I stroke his matted hair.

"You sleep too, ok?" he says sleepily.

"I will my love. Just sleep."

He smiles, and then his breathing evens as he falls asleep again.

"I love you." I whisper quietly as I drift off to sleep.

And somewhere in between consciousness and sleep, I hear his reply. "I love you too."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes! Yay me! 12/19/2004 10:21 PM


End file.
